


Commemoration

by gemsofformenos



Series: My Works for Azula Week 2019 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azulaweek2019, Day 1 Greek Goddess AU, Desperation, Gen, Grief, Hakoda and Ozai are Friends, How to honor a dead friend, Katara and Azula are Friends, Trainings Accident, no war happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemsofformenos/pseuds/gemsofformenos
Summary: Azula Week 2019 Day 1 (Greek Goddess AU)Her desperation is endless. They were grown up like sisters, but now she's gone forever. Azula knows, that it has been a terrible accident, but this doesn't change the fact, that her close friend died by her own hand during training.





	Commemoration

**Author's Note:**

> Seems that I still have to learn the ropes with this side. I have uploaded the finished work days ago and somehow it hasn‘t taken to publish date correct, beside the fact, that the date of publishing isn‘t in match with my actual local date, when I post my work short past midnight. Please don‘t get confused, when stories for the week might appear „earlier“ than the announced in the Week schedule, I always wait until the correct date is reached in my home country.

Azula's tears were running strong and steady since days and her shock wouldn't vanish. She knew, that Ozai had been only worried about her safety. She knew, that his fear had took over, as he had entered the trainings room, where they had sparred together, but this didn't change anything. Her best friend was dead now. Killed by her own hand. Katara was dead.

Both had been grown up like sisters. Ozai, the grand and mighty Fire Lord, master of fire and lightning was on good terms with chief Hakoda, so Azula was often a guest in his house. The strong and gentle man could have a furious temper like her own father, but he loved Azula like his own daughter, Katara and he became a second father to her.

Like Katara became a close friend and a sister. Azula was Fire, Katara had been water, but both had been of the same kind, deep in their hearts. They matched each other in such a wonderful and supportive way. They discovered at the same day their talents for their elements, as they played together in the wide gardens of the Palace of the Fire Lord. They both loved to tease their older brothers and command them around. Azula loved, that she had a person at her side, who could match her talents, who could help her to push her limits further and Katara loved her for her ideas and her company.

Azula sobbed harder and buried her head in her pillows. Katara was gone now. They had all told her, that it had been a terrible accident, but this couldn't ease her grief. She had killed her sister, her closest friend and this fact was the only thing, which was left in her heart. They had trained together in her personal trainings room. She remembered this wonderful fire in Katara's eyes, as they were sparring, together. None of them had hold back anything, as ever. Katara had been such a strong waterbender, like Azula was such a strong firebender. Katara had managed to freeze her feet and had been preparing another strike against Azula. It had been a situation, like many times before. Azula would never have been in danger. She would have been able to block this strike on her own and even not, Katara would have stopped, before she would have hurt her.

But one thing had been different, this day.

This day, Ozai entered the trainings room, right at the moment, when Katara was about to start her attack. Shock and fear for his daughter clawed the Fire Lord in this moment and instincts took over. Ozai had cast a separating wall of fire between Katara and Azula to protect his daughter. It had been his only intention, but the result was fatal. Katara had screamed in shock, because she hadn't heard him coming and had raised her hands to cover her eyes.

And so she hadn't seen the strong ray of fire, Azula had blasted at her.

And so she couldn't block or counter this attack, like so many times before.

And so Azula had to watch, how her flames swallowed her friend.

And so Azula had to hear Katara's last painful screams.

The days after this accident were a blurry mess in her mind. Everything was foggy and gray and only these horrible last moments, the shock and overwhelming grief seemed to be real for her. She felt a soothing hand on her shoulder and watched in the sad eyes of Hakoda. The man was deep in his grief, too, but he did his best to aid Azula stand. No one was blaming her, not even Hakoda or Sokka. Also, no one was blaming her father. Ozai had entered her room, too. The man was a mess. He had ripped out thick strains of his hair in his mourning grief, while he had cursed himself and his hot temper during the last days over and over again.

"It wasn't your fault, Azula."

Hakoda's voice was filled with sadness. His loss was laying heavy on his shoulders, but also Azula's desperation. The Princess shook her head.

"My fire has killed her. Katara is gone. How could I ever bend my Fire again, without thinking about, what I have done?"

Hakoda gave her a teary smile.

"Katara was your sister, Azula. Not by blood, but this doesn't change the fact. Everyone, who has seen you two, knows, that this is the truth. Do you think, that your sister wants to see you giving up your bending?"

Azula stared at her father, who avoided her look in shame, but finally she shook her head. Hakoda hugged her in relief. She managed a weak, but thankful smile, as he released her out of his arms. She turned her hand and lighted up a flame on her palm, for the first time since this terrible accident… and her eyes widened in shock. Ozai and Hakoda took surprised gasps.

The flame danced in a mesmerizing deep blue instead of the warm orange, she had expected, a blue, which instantly reminded Azula at Katara's eyes and the fire, she had always seen in it. The eyes she would ever see again.

"How…?"

Azula's voice was trembling and she shared confused looks with Hakoda and Ozai.

"I think her spirit still wants to be with her sister. A last blessing from my daughter for all of us, but especially for you."

Hakoda had tears in his eyes, while he observed the blue flame. Ozai came closer and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and squeezed in with a nod.

"I do agree, Hakoda. I also see it as a last gift for you, Azula."

The tears of the Princess started to run stronger again, but for the first time, since days, it were thankful ones. She could almost hear Katara laughing in joy, while she watched the blue flame burning.

She would honor her, for this gift.

She would honor her for everything, Katara had done for her, for all the time, they had spend together. No one should ever forget, what she had done for her. She turned to Hakoda and Ozai.

"I want to take her name too, father. Accident or not, she died by my hand, I want to honor her by taking her name."

She turned to Hakoda, who watched at her in surprise.

"I hope, this would be acceptable for you, but it would make me proud to keep the memory at her awake in this way."

Katara's father wiped away some tears out of the corners of his eyes and nodded at Azula. Ozai had closed his eyes and was tugging at his beard for some painful long moments, while Azula observed him, pensively, but finally he placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed his daughter on her forehead.

"How could I deny you such a noble wish, Azula."

The Princess hugged her father tight for a moment, before he pushed her back, softly, to share a proud smile with his daughter. She smiled back at him.

"Katara Azula, from this day on, father."

**Author's Note:**

> This one is an adaptation from the 'Pallas Athena' myth.
> 
> Athena, daughter of Zeus, was raised from Triton and one of his daughters Pallas, was almost a sister to her. Athena accidentally killed Pallas during training, because Zeus was in fear for his daughter and shielded Athena. Pallas lost focus and couldn't block a strike from Athena and was so killed by her friend in accident. Athena was in deepest grief over this accident and begged her father, to take Pallas name in order to honor her dead friend and she placed Pallas name before her own from this day on.
> 
> I have chosen this parallel, because Athena was the Goddess of wisdom, strategy, battle, arts and handwork. She was extremely clever and skilled and strong and deadly in battle. She was also know for her short temper, all attributes, which I would see as a fitting description for Azula.


End file.
